ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Den 10 Ultiverse
Coming Soon this September 2013 Den 10 Ultiverse is an American television series produced and developed by HF Studios . The series began its production on 3rd April 2013. Created by User:Hanyfadil , co-written by User:Lsvel03 and art will be done by User:Reo 54 , User:InterspaceMaster and User:Lego Master . Motto : It's a whole new Ultiverse ! 7 years after the events of Ben X-10 , Den Tennyson is now 16 . He becomes the saviour of the universe and Ben's successor . He wears the new Ultimatrix 2.0 , gifted by Azmuth . With many new aliens and adventures , it's a new Ultiverse ! While producing the pilot series Ben X-10 , the idea Den 10 as the new protoganist was thought . The production started on 2nd April 2013. Its promo art and logo was released on 3/4/13. The first season is still under production . A total number of 15 episodes have been ordered. There were a few rumours about a Den 10 movie . On 30th May 2013 , a movie titled , "Den 10 : A New Hero" was announced . The movie will air somewhere between season 3 and 4 . Den_10.jpg|A new Hero Special Den10.jpg|Den 10 The Movie YfgdovIA.png|Promo Poster B10O.png|Den Tennyson|link=Den Tennyson Den 10 Ultiverse/Welcome|Welcome Den 10 Ultiverse/Theme Song|Theme Song Den 10 Ultiverse/Characters|Characters Den 10 Ultiverse/Aliens|Aliens Den 10 Ultiverse/Video Games|Video Games Den 10 Ultiverse/Timeline|Timeline Den 10 Ultiverse/Poll|Polls Den 10 Ultiverse/Gallery|Gallery The series has 1 major story arc , which consists of 2 seasons . Each season has different plots , antagonists , aliens , etc but all the plots of the seasons will connect with it's respective story arc . Story Arc 1: Den 10 becomes the successor of Ben 10 . While Ben is away , Den gets training with Rook , Max and other plumbers in a new training centre on Earth , D10-P1067 nicknamed as Dellwood. Arc 2 : Den 10 Welcome 2|Welcome Den 10 Ultiverse/Arc 1|Arc 1 Den 10 Ultiverse/Episode Guide|Season 1 Den 10 Ultiverse/Season 2|Season 2 Den 10 Ultiverse/Arc 2|Arc 2 Den 10 Ultiverse/Season 3|Season 3 On 12th June 2013 , HF Studios had announced about an upcoming sequel possibly titled , Den 10 OmniGear . Den10.jpg|'Den 10 Coming Soon !!!!' Demonsphere.png|New Alien Sneak Peek : DemonSphere Prismo.png|New Alien Sneak Peek : Prismo #Meet our new art producers , ISM and User:Lego Master ! #Meet our new Art Director , User:Reo 54 ! #Meet our new Co-Writer , User:Lsvel03 ! #Den 10's world premiere date will be postponed up till September because of its slow production and promotion . #A video game will be released on Den 10 after the 2nd season. #New Alien Sneak Peeks !! What do you think ? Rate us ! Rating : ?/10 Coming Soon........... Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'Like a Boost!' (Wall-Blog - ) 13:11, May 26, 2013 (UTC) *This is what the call Awesome! #Unlike its predecessor , User:Hanyfadil confirmed this series will have more than 1 season. #The first Story Arc will feature Den's training and worthiness of becoming the new Saviour of the World . #It's awesome ! User:Hanyfadil A new hero : Part 1 ~ A new hero : Part 2 ~ Gun Bros Ben X-10 Category:HF Inc. Category:Den 10 Saga